


Seconde chance pour la seconde soeur

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Cinders (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Family, Independant Woman Ending, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Comment, votre altesse ! Vous êtes amoureux de ma Sophia ? Et vous voulez la demander en mariage ! Permettez que je sois surprise ! - Votre sœur est intelligente, belle et amusante, il n'y a rien de surprenant à mon affection."
Relationships: Cinders/Tobias, Prince Basile/Sophia (Cinders)
Kudos: 1





	Seconde chance pour la seconde soeur

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Cinders_ appartient à MoaCube. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 17 septembre 2017.

Le prince Basile avait demandé une audience avec Cinders, qui était plus qu'heureuse de l'accepter. Il était donc installé dans un des salons de la grande demeure, pour boire le thé avec Cinders, tandis que Tobias s'occupait de leurs invités. En quelques mots, le prince expliqua son soucis, le prince expliqua son soucis, et Cinders partit d'un grand éclat de rire franc et surpris, faisant rougir le prince qui lui fit signe de se taire.

« Comment, votre altesse ! Vous êtes amoureux de ma Sophia ? Et vous voulez la demander en mariage ! Permettez que je sois surprise !  
\- Votre sœur est intelligente, belle et amusante, il n'y a rien de surprenant à mon affection.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, vous avez parfaitement raison. Mais tout le monde ne comprend pas forcément le charme de ma sœur...  
\- Il faut dire qu'elle est souvent sur la défensive... Raison pour laquelle je me permets de vous parler. Je ne sais pas comment l'approcher...  
\- Avec patience et douceur, mon prince ! Sophia a besoin de se faire apprivoiser, d'être en confiance. D'autant plus que...  
\- Que quoi ?  
\- Hé bien, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle veuille devenir reine, si je dois être honnête... Elle a tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur !  
\- C'est ridicule ! C'est l'une des femmes les plus intelligente, réfléchie et cultivée du royaume !  
\- Oh, mais moi je le sais ! Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, mais à elle !  
\- Mais m'écoutera-t-elle seulement... Vous êtes sa sœur, elle vous estime et vous aime... Ne pouvez-vous pas lui parler pour moi ?  
\- Je veux bien essayer... Mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. Il y a des blessures que même le temps ne peut soigner. Cependant, je vous engage à lui parler aussi de votre côté. Si elle ne vous croit pas, dites-le lui encore et encore. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.  
\- Merci Cinders de vos conseils. Je... Je dois y aller. Au revoir.  
\- Ravie d'avoir pu vous aider. Au revoir mon Prince, et bon courage. »

Il la salua et sortit d'un pas décidé, alors que Tobias entrait pour parler à son épouse.

« Je viens de voir le Prince passer, Cinders, que voulait-il ? »

Elle se leva et vint l'embrasser joyeusement, avant de lui dire avec un sourire mystérieux :

« Il voulait des conseils pour s'attaquer à l'un des plus grands défis du royaume : séduire Sophia.  
\- Ouch, le pauvre ! Il se lance dans une bien dure entreprise !  
\- Tobias ! Répondit Cinders en riant. »

Cependant, blottie dans ses bras devant la grande fenêtre du salon, ils pouvaient observer avec beaucoup de tendresse le Prince qui rejoignait Sophia pour converser un peu avec elle et tenter de la séduire...


End file.
